Extracting Tiles, Entities, etc.
For the editors to work they require some resources to be extracted from the data files for fallout tactics. It is recommended you extract the contents of the following files: tiles_0.bos entities_0.bos mis-main_0.bos If you have the hard drive space you may want to extract all of the .bos files. The easiest way to extract them is to use WinZip: 1) Launch WinZip 2) Drag-drop the .bos file from explorer into the WinZip window. 3) Do not select any of the files 4) Press the extract button on the toolbar 5) A dialog should appear. Make sure use folder names is checked. Make sure the output directory is the core folder inside your tactics install path. 6) Press extract. If you repeat this process for each of the .bos files mentioned above, you should now be able to access the tiles and entities and campaign from the editors. Or use this in another way: First of all you need to have fully installed the game (duh), downloaded the latest patch and installed that too. I strongly recommend that you keep all your work in a separate folder. With all of your edited files in a separate folder, you will never need to worry about changing any of the original game files. Furthermore, using a separate folder will make your work much easier to distribute, and also easier for other players to use. *Create the new folder in the same location as the Fallout Tactics\core folder. so that the path to your folder looks like this C:\Program Files\14 Degrees East\Fallout Tactics\My folder. Now, in order to make use of the new folder, you will need to use the -path option to run your game, and your tools. The easiest way to do that is by making new shortcuts. You only need to make the shortcuts once, and then use them whenever you like. You will need two shortcuts, one for the game and one for your editing tools. *Right click on your desktop and choose new shortcut. *Browse to your Fallout Tactics folder and click your FT Tools.exe file. When you click on the file, the path will appear your command line box. The path should be "C:\Program Files\14 Degrees East\Fallout Tactics\FT Tools.exe". *Now edit the box and add this to the end -path My folder. It will look like this "C:\Program Files\14 Degrees East\Fallout Tactics\FT Tools.exe" -path My folder. Click next and enter a name for the new shortcut, and it is finished. *Next you will make another shortcut in exactly the same way, only have it point to BOS.exe instead of FTTools.exe. You will use the FTTools shortcut to start your editing tool, and the the BOS shortcut to play the new levels that you will make. Next, you will need to unpack three files that the editor needs to work with. *The tiles are in Fallout Tactics\core\tiles_0.bos. *The entities are in Fallout Tactics\core\entities_0.bos. *The missions are in Fallout Tactics\core\mis-main_0.bos. *Copy these three files from Fallout Tactics\core into Fallout Tactics\My folder. *Rename them to tiles_0.zip, entities_0.zip, and mis-main_0.zip. *Click on tiles_0.zip to open it in winzip, select all files and extract them, make sure that the box is checked to Use Folder Names. Extract the other two files in the same way. Read through the Editor Readme file a couple of times. No, I'm not kidding, read it, all of it, for real. Now use the FTTools shortcut that you made to start up the editor and look it over. WalterN Category:Fallout Tactics tutorials